


Helping You

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor Autobot just needed some help to set him on the right path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from LJ's tf_rare_pairing: Hook/First Aid - I can help you

The young Autobot looks so forlorn, sitting alone in his cell. He probably hasn't been shown any kindness in his short life and this is my chance to change that. “I can help you, I just need to check you for injuries.” 

He doesn't move as I scan him, until I suddenly feel a slight pressure against one arm and the sharp prick of an energon line being breached. “What?” 

“No, you can't help me. But I can help you.” His optical band lights up with a bright glow as he smiles at me. “I can help you meet Primus.”


End file.
